SL-5
by Michael1
Summary: when Broots is involved in a serious accident all the information concerning MP's could be compromised. Jarod questions if Broots accident was indeed an accident or the PTB at work.


THE PRETENDER 

****

The Pretender is a NBC, TNT copyright. All the characters in this story are copyright and property of NBC and TNT no profit or harm intended. I've keep to my best the story line in accordance with the only Pretender universe, the one establish by the creators Mr. Craig W Van Sickle and Mr. Steven Long Mitchell. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and any error is mine alone. 

SL - 5

The National Astronomy and Ionosphere Observatory 2:26am

Arecibo, Puerto Rico

"Ok, Tom lets nail this baby. Swing the boom 2 hours off axis on right accession and give me a reading."

The gigantic arm starts to move slowly, an impressive site to see how that 900 ton boom suspended 500 ft. over the massive disk was moving smoothly.

"Doctor, I'm getting a flat line signal"

"Ok, Tom swing her back on axis and tell me what we've got."

"She, back on axis and we are peeking at 82 janskys, doctor."

"Ok. Tom once again, take her 15 degrees off axis on declination and give me a reading."

Tom operates the control at the console.

"Doctor, we are at 15 degrees, and we are flat lined." Answers Tom with a smile in his face as well as the other around him.

"Ok, people don't get excited yet, Tom, bring her back on axis."

Once again Tom starts operating controls at the console.

"Doctor, she back on axis and it's peeking at 82 janskys." Tom said with an euphoric voice and with a very big smile in face.

"YEAH" somebody from the small crowed said out loud.

"Well I guess we can make it official. Dr. Sagan, Congratulations you just discovered a new pulsar"

Everybody in the small control room starts to applaud.

"Tom starts the cataloging process this one will go into the books as PSR2001+27. By the way Dr. Sagan you're sure you are not related to thy Dr. Sagan, you know Carl Sagan.

"No, relationship at all doctor. By the way, you can call me Jarod"

"Well Dr. Jarod how does it feel to have discovered a new Pulsar."

"It feels good!"

"How did you catch this signal in this region of space?"

"I got a gut feeling that their might be something there. Then I got a small peek at the Big Array in New Mexico, but then I decided I need a bigger antenna and were else than the one her in Arecibo"

"Yeah, this baby is big and it has some history to it, you know that back in 1974 we transmitted the most powerful signal generated on earth from this same dish toward the globular cluster M13. Telling all about us Humans, you know place in the solar system, DNA all that stuff."

"Yeah, I know, I was the one who designed the massage, what it should say and in which wave length it should be transmitted in." Jarod said with an innocent smile in his face. 

"Yeah right" the astronomer replayed "I like this guy he's funny too." Every body in the room laughs 

****

Blue Cove, Delaware.

"Debbie come on, your going to be late for school" Broots tells his daughter as he's getting the Pop-tarts out of the toaster.

"Coming daddy"

"Come on Debbie you know I have to be early at work today, we are going to run some computer test."

"I know dad, you've told me like a million times."

"Debbie!"

"Sorry daddy"

"Debbie you know I'm going to be late from work, so Jessica is coming tonight to stay with you. Dinner is going to be in the refrigerator and after you do all your homework I told Jessica you could watch a movie."

"Ok dad, thank you."

A bus horn, "Debbie your ride is here."

"Bye, dad"

"Here Debbie take your Pop-Tarts"

"Debbie, kiss kiss" Debbie runs up to her dad and kisses him good bye.

"Bye dad, good luck at work"

"Thank you Debbie, bye."

"Yeah, I'll need all the luck I could get." Broots talks to him self.

****

The Center

"What do you mean you can't find it, I left it there a week ago and I have my ticket to prove it. Listen you moron you better find it because that jacket is worth more than your years salary; put your supervisor on the phone, he knows what jacket I'm talking about." Miss Parker is specking over the telephone. "What do you mean he is not in today; Oh, forget it." Miss Parker slams the phone. "How much I hate people with attitude."

"Is everything ok, Miss Parker." Sydney asks as he comes walking into Miss Parker's office.

"I'm ok Sydney, it's just this new Dry Cleaner, they can't find my new Armani Jacket. I don't know, they have idiot working there instead of people.

"Miss Parker you should take it easy, remember your ulcer, it hasn't heel properly." 

"Thank you for the advice Syd, as if I didn't know! Which reminds me Syd did you get all your thing ready for the mainframe test."

"Yes, all my things are in order Parker."

"Specking of which, where the hell is Broots, he should be here by now." Miss Parker looked around.

"Maybe he is caught up in traffic, you know he is rarely late." Sydney said. 

* * *

"Oh, boy I'm going to be late again, Miss Parker is going to have my head on a silver platter for this one." Broots is talking to him self has he gets on his bicycle.

Broots some times likes to ride his bicycle to work. He hates the morning traffic hazel, he likes to take in the fresh morning breeze plus he take time to think and reflex on life and especially in his daughter Debbie, he questions him self. Have I been a good father to Debbie, have I provided for all her needs? He also gives some through on should he stay working at the Center, is there a brite future for him there or will it be hell always. Today Broots didn't have any other choice his car wouldn't start in the morning, it was dead. He did understand why, it was working find the day before, he didn't notice any signs of malfunction yesterday, but today it just didn't want to start. He didn't have any time to pretend to be an auto mechanic; he had to get to the Center early today. To make matter worse when he tried to make a phone call from his cell-phone it also was dead, no dial tone. Now he knew for sure that Miss Parker would have him for lunch.

As Broots races down the street taking every short cut he knew, his focus was only on that he had to get to the Center on time. He could not believe all of this was happening today when there was going to be a mainframe test. As Broots approaches the intersection the traffic light turns green to his favor, Broots can't believe the break he got not to wait for the light change. So he slows down a bit look in both directions of the intersection as precautionary measure and proceed to cross the intersection. At that same instant a car comes out of the corner at high speed squeaking it's wheels, as it sees Broots in the middle of the intersection the car hits the breaks, but it's to late. The car impacted Broots dead center. 

****

The Center

"I can't believe it, look at the time and Broots isn't here yet. He's going to pay for this." Miss Parker speaks with an angry tone.

"Take it easy, Parker Broots should be here any minute now." Sydney said.

"Take it easy! You know how the people in the Tower get when something is not on time, not to mention my dad or Lyle." Miss Parker starts to pace the floor in her office with her left arm on her forehead. "Sydney please call Broots to see where the hell is he."

"Sure" Sydney picks up the phone and stars dialing Broots number. Soon a recorded massage starts playing. "_Sorry the unit your trying to reach is temporally out of service_."

"It's strange I got a recorded massage saying that Broots unit is out of service." Sydney tells Miss Parker as he hangs the desk phone.

"Out of service, but I just call him yesterday, if this is one of his hi-tech tricks to save his butt from being late, believe me his got it coming."

The phone in Miss Parker desk starts to ring, she looks at Sydney and picks it up. "Where the hell are you Broots? I'm going to…! Oh, daddy it's you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump out on you like that. I though you were Broots he still hasn't shown up for work yet." 

"Yes, daddy as soon as he gets here we'll start immediately." Miss Parker tells here dad as she hang up the phone.

"Sydney I'm going to kill him." Miss Parker said with a very angry voice.

"Miss Parker give him some time maybe he got caught up some where." Sydney replied with a soothing voice.

"These are the times I wish I'd never stop smoking."

Once again Miss Parker desk phone starts ringing, this time she hits the speaker phones mode. "WHAT?" she answers with a very hyperactive tone. "Oh, somebody is very touchy today." 

"Hello Jarod, Just what I needed."

"Hello Jarod nice to hear your voice again."

"Hi, Sydney your still with the…"

"Jarod, what do you want" Miss Parker interrupts Jarod before he could finish his thought.

Oh, I just call to say…" Miss Parker interrupts Jarod once again "Listen Jarod If your not calling to say where your are, so that I can go an pick you up, you better save it.

"Miss Parker, what has gotten into you?"

"She's been under a lot of stress lately Jarod"

"You better watch that ulcer Miss Parker"

"Yeah, thanks to you! Miss Parker said sarcastically

"I saw a great movie last night "Planet of the Apes" it was very go. Buy the way do you stay after the movie to read the credits Miss Parker, you know a lot of people go through great lengths to make the final product and we should give them credit too, you know by reading their names."

"No, Jarod I don't even go to the movies any more, after you entered my life"

"Sorry to hear that Miss Parker, but if you go please remember the credits"

Jarod hug the phone "What the hell he meant with all that Sydney." Miss Parker asks.

"I believe it's Jarod way of telling us something" Sydney replied.

"What? Sydney we're suppose to go to all the movies and stay to watch all the credits."

"Well, he did mention "The Planet of the Apes"

Sydney's cell-phone starts ringing; he looks at Parker "Sydney here" he answer the phone and starts pacing the floor. "Oh, my god, How did it happened? How bad is he? Where is he at? Ok I'll tell everybody and I will be there as soon as possible." Sydney hangs up the phone, closes his eyes and lowers he head for an instant.

"Sydney!, Sydney! What's going on?" Miss Parker asks.

Sydney opened his eyes and stared at Miss Parker. "Broots was in a terrible accident on his way here."

"WHAT?"

"Broots was ran over by a car. He's at Dover Medical Hospital, he's in a coma." 

Miss Parker with an expression of disbelieve said: "How did it happened."

"Miss Thomson was not sure, she didn't have all the details. I told her at I will meet her at the hospital, she was going to pick up Debbie from school." 

I can't believe this, are you going to the hospital now Syd?" Miss Parker asks as she was setting down on here office chair.

"Yes, Miss Parker. I consider Broots To be my friend and he need me now, … us now, are you coming too, Parker?"

"No, Syd. I can't go now I have to explain all this to Lyle and my father. They have to determine how they are going to proceed with the mainframe test with out Broots in this sub-level. 

"I understand Miss Parker." Sydney replied.

"Sydney will you keep me posted on Broots condition?"

"I will call you tonight Miss Parker."

"Thank you Syd."

****

Dover Medical Hospital

"Doctor Russell trauma 2, doctor Russell trauma 2." That was the announcement heard over the P. A. as Sydney entered the ER at Dover Medical Hospital. There wasn't a lot of activity at the ER a group of staff members were making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. As Sydney scans the ER in search of some familiar face he spots Debbie in a chair next to a lady.

"Hi, Debbie" Sydney said.

Debbie got up with out saying a word and with watery eyes hug Sydney tight.

"Everything is going to be alright Debbie." Sydney told Debbie in a low voice. 

"Hello, you most be Sydney, I'm Ms. Thomson Debbie's god mother, we spoke over the phone this mooring."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Thomson, not under the best of circumstances however." Sydney replied.

"Unfortunately"

"Where is Broots now?" Sydney asks.

"They just took him to do a MIR to check for internal bleeding and head injuries."

"Was he conscious?"

"No, the Doctor said he has what appears to be a light coma."

****

Daddies Office

"Do you not understand English! I told you that Broots had a very serious accident and he's in the hospital, for all I know he could be dying." Miss Parker said in a very hyperactive tone.

"Broots is not indispensable." Lyle responded.

"Don't you have the least smipthty through the people who work here. I can't believe that we share the same blood… Jackass! Miss Parker told Lyle with her face in his.

"That's enough! Said Mr. Parker separating them with his hands. You two are acting like eight-year-olds. Angel, Lyle is right we can't just stop the Centers business because we don't have a computer tech."

"Daddy!" Miss Parker said surprised.

"Angel, I know how you feel about the members of your team, but we can't let an incident like this hult the Centers business."

"I can't believe it daddy, you…"

"Listen Angel, the people in the Tower don't see thing the way we do, if they want something done they expect it to be done. Without excuses, they don't care whom or how they do it, they just want it done. Don't worry Angel I know Lyle will find a equally qualified subtitude until Mr. Broots can join us again."

"Don't worry sist. I'll send Mr. Broots A nice fruit basket with a little card wishing him a speedy recovery." Lyle said with a sarcastic smile.

****

ER Dover Medical Hospital 

"Hi! I'm Dr. Glasgow, are you with Mr. Broots."

"Yes," Sydney responded. "How is he doing?"

"Well, actually the MIR came back negative, there is no internal trauma, the head scan show some haematoma in the head but nothing serious. Lucky he for him he was wearing that helmet. If not his head injuries could have been much worse. I'm sending him for a couple of days to the IC unit to have him under observation." Explained Dr.Glasgow.

"Is my daddy going to be alright?" Debbie asks the doctor.

"He should be conscious in a couple of days."

"When can I see my daddy, doctor?"

"Maybe tomorrow sweet hart."

"I recommend you guys go home for now, he's stable. Have some rest, it's been a long day and come in tomorrow to see him ok." Dr. Glasgow said.

****

* * *

Miss Parker, sits on her sofa, in her silk rob with a glass of brandy, after taking a long hot shower. The telephone rings.

"What?" Miss Parker responds with a low tone of voice.

"It's Sydney, Parker."

"Talk to me Sydney"

"Broots stable in the IC unit. He is still in a coma, the Doctor expects he should be out of it in a few days. He doesn't have any mayor trauma, he is just bruise up."

"But what happened Sydney?"

"Well, according to the police report it was a hit and run. According to some witness a black town car ran the red light and impacted Broots as he was crossing the intersection. The suspect in the car back away and took off. Unfortunately nobody got the cars license plat." Sydney explained to Miss Parker.

"Sydney how is Debbie?

"She is staying with her godmother."

"Sydney could you talk to her."

"Miss Parker, she is coping, but she understands what's happened and she is doing ok.

"Thank you Syd." And Miss Parker hangs the phone.

****

The Center

Mr. Lyle is walking down the hallway of sub-level 5 towards Miss Parker's office with another man accompanying him. Miss Parker is going over some papers on her desk.

"Hello!" sist. How are you doing this morning?" Lyle asks with a smile.

"What do you what Lyle?" Miss Parker respond

"I came to introduce your new computer tech." He will be substituted Broots while he recovers, if he does."

"You listen to me Lyle. Broots is going to come back." Miss Parker said getting up from the chair.

"Well, in the meanwhile I will leave you with Alex; put him up to speed with all the projects, and I hope you two get aquatinted."

"Lyle, what is all the hype with all this mainframe testing of yours?"

"Well, Miss Parker for your information we are installing a new security software to our mainframe because you know very well that Jarod, has compromised our system to many times."

"You know that's a waste of time, it's not that I'm defending Jarod, Lyle but, it won't be long before Jarod figures out how to get in again."

"Not with this system sist. This is state of the art software, created by the best minds in the business. With this system not even our dear Jarod could break in, it's hacker proof."

Lyle reassures Miss Parker.

"What ever, but I won't bet my mortgage on it."

Mr. Lyle after discussing some other issues with Miss Parker, leaves her office, and heads toward the tech room to start getting ready for the installation of the new software.

"Listen to me you egg head." I'm only going to tell you this once. I'm your boss, NO, I'm your god, you only do what ever I tell you to do, when ever I tell you to do it, how ever I tell you to do it. Where ever I tell you to do it. You will only take orders from me and only report to me, I don't want to hear no sorry I can't do that, any crying or shying. I don't tolerate people being late, irresponsible. I want everything I ask you to be on time not a minute late, a minute early. And remember your ass is mine 24/7. Is all this understood."

Alex responded with a very low tone "yes, Miss Parker."

* * *

"Parker, is everything ok?" Sydney asks as he made his way into the office.

Miss Parker was very concentrated reading some papers on her desk. "What?" as Miss Parker raises her head out of the papers. "Oh, Sydney it's you."

"Are you ok, Parker?"

"It's been a hard day Syd. Lyle has been all over me, first with the new tech guy and then with the mainframe test and the installation of his so-called hacker proof security software."

"Parker are you coming to the hospital to see Broots?" Sydney asks.

"If I have time I will go Sydney."

"You know Parker when you were in the hospital all those days. When you almost died because of your ulcers. Broots stayed all night right there by your side. Remember your dad was out of the country and Thomas was out of town. I told him he should go home and he said that you shouldn't be alone, that she need her friends with her, in her most moment of need. He stayed all those night by your side looking over you."

"Sydney, I appreciate very much what he did of me. But don't expect me to be Mother Teresa or the Sisters of mercy. By the way it's not like he doesn't have anybody, believe me he rather be with Debbie by his side than me."

"What is it Parker? Why wouldn't you go to the hospital? Is it because your last experience there, Parker is it because you almost lost your life there; the only way to fight your fears is to face them."

"Sydney, I don't need one of your session now, so please leave it." 

As Sydney and Miss Parker keep they're little chat. Alex was hard at work in Broots terminal just a couple of office spaces away from Miss Parker's. He was fine tuning all the details of the new safety software that was just installed. As Alex starts to type on the key board he brings his head out of the computer screen and look around as to see if anybody is around or looking at him. Alex goes to a Center personal search engine:

SEARCH CENTER PERSONAL:

He types:

Search center personal: Miss PARKER

Searching:

After a couple of seconds a screen pops up with the photograph of Miss Parker and all the information about her. Her first name, last name, age, gender, weight, height, current address, phone number, work status, work title, security level, collage attended, grades etc. Alex starts to glance with his index finger on the screen throughout all the information that appeared on it. At the far right end corner of the screen there was something unusual in the personal file. There was a small asterisk. Which caught Alex's eye. Curious about this asterisk he pointed the mouse arrow on it and double click it. At this point the computer screen goes black for a couple of seconds, then the word PASSWORD: appears in red bold letters in the middle of the screen with a space to type. 

Alex at this moment reaches into his shirt pocket with his right hand and pulls out a pace of paper and unfolds it. He starts typing what is written on the paper in the blank space in the computer screen were it sad: 

PASSWORD:

He types seven characters,

PASSWORD:*******

Pauses, and takes a deep breath, and strikes the "ENTER" key.

* * *

Black out, a total power outage, Alex, Miss Parker and Sydney are all left in the dark, in a couple of seconds the battery powered emergency light come on in all the hallways and offices.

"What the hell is going on?" Miss Parker said out loud.

"It looks like a mayor power outage in the Center." Sydney responds.

"Why hasn't the power pant come online yet?" Miss Parker asks.

"The battery powered light are working" Sydney said.

"What the hell is going on?" as Miss Parker picks up the phone to find out.

"Oh great the phone is dead too."

"What happened?" as Alex comes in Miss Parker's office.

"I broke a nail" Miss Parker answered Alex with a sarcastic look.

"Oh"

"Can't you see, a black out, you moron"

"I can't believe it Sydney, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Alex, go to the lobby and please find out what happened." Sydney asks politely.

"OK"

"Oh, Alex take the stairs I believe the elevators are not working."

Sydney gets of his cell-phone as he was pacing the floor in Miss Parker's office.

"What happened Sydney?"

"It appears that the power outage was only on this sub-level. Because the rest of the building has power and it's business as usual. There are sending a repair team immediately, the sub-level should be up and running in no time said the head of maintenance."

"They better do it fast, because we have a lots of work to do." Miss Parker replied.

* * *

The next morning Miss Parker makes her way in to the main lobby. It's almost 9:00am there's a lot of people, walking in all directions to their distend work stations. Men in suits with their leather suitcases, ladies well suited also. Others in their uniforms, janitors, security officers, technicians, etc, each crisscrossing one another in the Center's lobby to get in time to their respective duties. Miss Parker is making her way like every morning with an unexpressive face. Caring her strong but light aluminum suitcases, when her cell-phone rings.

"What?" 

"You know Miss Parker, someone once told me that he could not see the forest, because there were to many trees in the way…"

"The moral is what? Jarod" 

"Have you really looked into Broots accident Miss Parker?"

"Jarod, how the hell you know everything that's happening here?"

"That's not the point now."

"Broots, accident was a hit and run, the bastard was to coward to face the responsibility and ran off.

"You, disappoint me Miss Parker, you should know by know that there now accidents in the Center when it's regarding their interest."

"And, what do you mean by that Jarod"

"You know very well what I mean, Miss Parker."

"Are you implying that what happened to Broots wasn't an accident?"

"Remember Miss Parker, to many trees in the way…"

"Jarod, Jarod, wait" Jarod huge the phone.

* * *

"Daddy what's happing, way are they taking so long to fix the problem. They said only a few hours and it's been 5 days now. And I still don't have power in the whole sub-level."

"I know Angel, apparently the technicians can't find the problem."

"Angel, you are welcome to use my office until the they fix the problem. I won't be in next week."

"Thank you daddy."

"Anything for my Angel."

"Daddy, one question?"

"Fire up Angel, it's your nickel."

"Did the Center had to do anything with Broots accident?"

"What? Angel what makes you think something like that."

"Daddy it's just that…"

"It's Jarod right. He's putting thing in your head again."

"Daddy"

"Listen Angel, Jarod is telling you things because he what's you to loose focus on his pursuit, but he won't succeed, you know why? Because you're a Parker and it takes more than a bag of lies to take down a Parker. Plus Angel Broots is one of us, he's part of the team, and why will we want to hurt one of ours."

"Daddy, I'm sorry I…"

"That's ok Angel, lets get back to business, and don't let Jarod get to you."

* * *

Miss Parker is making her way back to the office with her flashlight in hand. She stumbles over some wiring left on the floor by some of the technicians working on the sudden and unexplainable power outage in sub-level 5. She comes over her desk and starts going over some papers, but thought start coming in to her mind about what Jarod had told her earlier "_Have you really look into Broots accident_" "_Broots accident was a hit and run._" More thought come rushing into her mind about her dad "_Angel, Broots is one of us, he's part of the team._" Another thought comes to Miss Parker's mind in Jarod's voice: "_There are no accidents in the Center._" "Miss Parker, Miss Parker" the voice calling her name is getting louder every time. "MISS PARKER, MISS PERKER" instantly Miss Parker snaps out of some kind of hypnotic trans. 

"Miss Parker, Miss Parker, are you ok."

"What? Miss Parker responds in a disoriented voice.

"Miss Parker are you ok, you look as if you were gone their for a second."

"Miss Parker looks up to see it was Alex, with a flashlight in his hand calling her."

"What is it Alex?"

"I just came to tell you if you need me for something. Because the technicians need some help and they ask me if I could help them."

"No, go and see if they can get the dam power back on." Miss Parker waved him off.

"OK"

"Alex wait, I need you to get me the…" another thought with Jarod voice come rushing in her mind: "_the trees in the forest…_"

"The what Miss Parker?" Alex asks.

Miss Parker stared directly into Alex eyes.

"The what, Miss Parker?" Alex asks again.

"Nothing Alex, never mind I'll get it, go on with what ever you were going to do."

"OK"

Miss Parker picks up the phone and dials Sydney.

"Sydney here!"

"Sydney, I need you to get me the police report on Broots accident."

"Is something wrong Miss Parker?"

"I don't know Syd, but my gut tells me there's something fish here. Please Syd don't tell anybody."

"Ok, Miss Parker."

****

Dover, Medical Hospital

IC Unit 2, 9:43pm

"This way Miss Parker; here, room 227. I only can give you 10-15 minutes max. Visiting hours ended almost two hours ago. But you being from The Center I think we could bent the rules a bit. Your organization has been very generous with this hospital for many year's."

"Thank you doctor. Oh doctor how is he?" Miss Parker asks him before she entered the room.

"Well he's stable, but still in a light coma, I'm starting to get worry because he should have been out of it buy now. It's been a week and half now. If he doesn't give any signs of improvement in the next couple of days he could be in that state indefinitely. I hope he gets better, I really do. He has a very loving daughter. She comes every day after school and talk to him about her school day and sometimes she even sings to him. I wish my kids were that loving with me."

"Doctor, again thank you for letting me in."

"Always her to help."

"Doctor, one more thing, please don't tell anybody I was here,"

"Shore, I never saw you."

Miss Parker enters the room. The room was dark and quiet with the exception of the light flashing on and off the monitors and a very dim over head light at the head of the bed, and a beeping sound marking Broots hart rate. Miss Parker walk very slowly towards the bed where Broots was laying, she pulls a chair right next to the bed and sits. She noticed all the colored balloons and all the fresh flower arrangements lift by all his family and friends. She even notices one arrangement that had a card with the Centers log on it. She turned her head and ignored it. She also notice all the drawings stick on the wall, they were all signed "With love Debbie" with messages like "get well soon", "I love you daddy" etc. Miss Parker read them all. 

Miss Parker stared at Broots, he looked very pale, he has plastic tubing running up his nose, feeding him oxygen, wires running up to his chest. He also has an I.V. in his left arm.

He has some bandages on his forehead and right arm covering the injuries he sustained in the accident. Miss Parker slowly puts her right hand on Broots left hand intercrossing her fingers with his.

'Hi Broots, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say… I know I'm not the most easy going person in the world. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the hard time I've put you threw. I know I don't show it or express it but your one of the few people In the Center that I can trust. You are always there for me, in my hardest, worst and trivial moments, giving me your uninterested attention. Broots you can't leave now I really need you; Debbie needs you. Broots you one of my few friends, I may not express all my feelings, but Broots I always respect you and appreciate it when you go the extra mile for me. But I still need you. There still a lot of secrets hidden deep in the Center that with your help I need to dig out. Broots if the Center is behind all this I promise you they will pay."

As Miss Parker closes her eye's and takes a deep breath, the monitor marking Broots hart beat starts marking at a faster past: beep, Beep, BEep, BEEp, BEEP, BEEP. Miss Parker opened her eyes and looks at Broots, she sees him opening his eyes and looking at her. Miss Parker returned a smile. She knows it's time to go.

****

Mr. Parker's Office

"Here, Miss Parker." As Sydney comes in Mr. Parker's office were Miss Parker was working now.

"What Syd?"

"Here is the police report on Broots accident you ask for." As Sydney hands over a file envelope to Miss Parker.

"Thank you Syd" as she starts opening the file and starts looking through the papers.

"What are you looking for Parker? The report really doesn't say much, it was a hit and run and there are no suspects."

"I don't know Syd, It says here, that according to some witnesses a black town car, struck the victim and ran away at very high speed and it was impossible to take down a license plate." 

"I don't see nothing strange or out of order with this report, Parker."

"Syd, which is the standard car issued by the Center?"

"I believe it's the Lincoln Town car, but…"

"Syd, black town car's"

"So, what you want to say is that The Center had to something with Broots accident, but why?"

"I don't know Syd."

"This is illogical."

"When has something been logical at the Center Syd."

"What are you doing Parker."

Miss Parker turns to the computer on the desk and starts keying in characters.

"I'm looking for something Syd."

"What?"

"I'm looking for service records on our vehicle fleet."

"What for Parker?"

"I don't know, I have a gut filling on something, ok here it is."

"How did you assess that Parker?"

" I hate to admit it, but Broots thought me this trick."

"You got something from Broots!"

"Look at this Syd, in the last two weeks the Center has send 5 vehicles for service, four of them for mechanical repairs and one for body repair in the front bumper. Sydney you do the math."

"Why would the center want to hurt Broots? He's harmless."

" Maybe Broots wasn't the target, maybe they need him out of the way. Wait a minute, Syd look at this, the car that was sent to the repair shop was assigned to Willie, Raines and Lyle sweeper and the repair order was sign by Lyle.

"Out of the way of what?"

"Oh, god Syd, who took Broots place?"

"Alex"

"How brought Alex?"

"You mean that Lyle did this to Broots to infiltrate Alex?"

"You go it Syd, lets go."

"Where"

"SL-5"

"Why"

"That's were Alex is."

Miss Parker and Sydney race towards SL-5 which is still in the dark, but Alex is no where to be found.

"Where the hell is Alex?" Miss Parker asks.

****

Dover Medical Hospital

"Daddy look who's here!"

"Hello, Sydney"

"Broots, it's nice to have you back and see that your doing fine."

"Well, I hope, to be back soon Sydney."

"Broots, I'm sorry Miss Parker could not make it." Sydney said.

Broots stared at Sydney for a moment. "That's ok Sydney, you know Miss Parker, she most be very busy."

* * *

Miss Parker is walking towards the elevator in the lobby floor when she crosses Lyle.

"Hi, sist. What's the hurry; going to a PTA meeting." Lyle said with joking smile.

"NO"

"What's the problem Parker?" He asks.

"Lyle, where is Alex?"

"Oh, I pulling him out, he is of no more use to us. In that area."

"Why? Did you find what you where looking for."

"What? I don't understand, what do you mean sist." Lyle asks.

"You know what I mean."

"NO, what do you mean Parker?"

"You see Lyle, the police report on Broots accident said that a black town car was the one who struck Broots and took off."

"So, it was an irresponsible cities."

"It's curious, or maybe coincidence Lyle, that the cars issued by the Center are all black town cars."

"What are you implying Parker; that the Center was involved with Broots accident."

"I was going through the maintenance log of all our cars, and 3 week ago one of them was sent to the body shop for repairs on a bumper."

"AND?"

"I didn't know you were, part of the car maintenance crew Lyle."

"Your not making sense Parker."

"Oh, but I'm making perfect sense Lyle. You see I can also sniff around too. And found that the car that was sent to repair was assigned to Mr. Raines and your sweeper Willie, and that you personally sign the repair order your self."

"Your, crazy Parker."

"Listen to me Lyle, I don't know what did you send Alex to look for. But have this every clear if I see you on the street I'm going to run you over my self."

Lyle said nothing; and Miss Parker headed toward the elevator.

* * *

It's 9:05am and Miss Parker is back in her office with a flashlight looking into her draws. Still 5 weeks have gone by and there is no power in sub-level 5.

"Hello, Miss Parker."

Miss Parker looks up and sees Broots standing in the office door, with a flashlight in his hand.

"Your 10 minutes late."

"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but it took me some time to get down here. I was being stopped every 5 seconds. You know everybody asking how I was."

"I hope you enjoyed your 15 minutes of fame. But we have a lot of work to do and I suggests you get started."

"What happened here?" Broots ask looking around shinning his flashlight in all directions.

"Sense you were gone all hell broke loose down here, this sub-level has been with out power 5 weeks now, and nobody can't figurer out way or find a way to repair it. They've brought people from all parts of the country and none of them can come up with the problem or the solution. I believe there are going to re-wire the whole sub-level as there last resource; that means another 5 weeks. So I suggest you get all your stuff because we are moving to sub-level 8."

"Miss Parker!" as Broots keeps shinning his flashlight in all directions.

"What, Broots?"1

"I mite know what the problem is."

"And what may the problem be Broots?" Miss Parker asks him in her sarcastic tone.

"Let me get to my terminal."

Broots makes his way towards his terminal. Miss Parker curiously follows him. Broots sits at his keyboard he flick some switches but nothing happened. Miss Parker is giving him a doubtful look.

"Ok, let me try this." Broots strikes the: Control+Delete+F12 keys that the same time.

"Broots, don't waste my time." Miss Parker said with a frustrated voice and was stating to walk way.

"No, wait Miss Parker."

Suddenly a huge humming sound started to take over the whole sub-level, all the florescent light started flickering back on one by one; all the A/C vents started flowing air again, all the computers in the sub-level started coming one line.

"Let there be light!" Broots said with a smile.

"What the hell just happened Broots?"

"Well it appeared that some one at this terminal was trying to access some information."

"What information?" Miss Parker asks.

"Information about you."

"What? you better start talking Broots."

"Ok, all the information we've been gathering about your past, your mom, Jarod, all the DSA's. I have been storing in a secret file I create in the mainframe, and only I have the password to access this information. With the wrong password I designed a security shutdown system that in this case was to crash the whole sub-level."

"If Raines or Lyle where to find out your little stunt you will be pushing up daisy instead of been in the hospital."

"I just don't understand…"

"Wait a minute, how did they know about the secret file in the first place." Miss Parker ask.

"Because, when you do a mainframe scan it's uncovered. But it can't be access; to access it you have to go to the original terminal it was entered, and access it from there. I just don't understand who will come to this terminal and try to access it with you and Sydney around."

"Alex" Miss Parker whispered.

"Who?" Broots said.

"Never mine, Broots and when were you planning on telling me all this?"

"Well, I haven't finish storing all the information so I was waiting to finish and tell you all about it and give you your password."

"Was the information in the mainframe compromised." Miss Parker asks.

"No, it was destroyed."

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry Miss Parker it was all part of the safety program, if someone were to try and access the information with the wrong password the system would not only crash the hold sub-level, but would have destroyed all the information on the mainframe too."

"All the information was destroyed?" Miss Parker asks worrisome.

"From the mainframe yes, but not before being transferred to a DSA."

"What DSA? Where?"

"Right there." Broots points with his index finger towards the coffee table in the middle of the office. He got up from the desk and went to the coffee table and pull from under the table a DSA recorder. "Here Miss Parker, you see all the information was safely transferred to the DSA."

"Broots I…"

"Miss Parker, I did all this because I know how much all this means to you, I sorry it caused all these problem."

"You know Broots, once in a while the Center needs some shaking up, you gave them a hell of a run. Thank you." Miss Parker said and left.

Broots stayed with a big smile.

* * *

Lyle is working in his office, when the door swings wide open, it's Miss Parker who's making her way in.

"What do you want Parker."

"Oh, nothing baby brother."

"I heard you got the power back at SL-5."

"Yeah, it took Broots like 5 seconds to fix the problem. He's sometimes stubborn as a mule and can loose focus like an auto-focus camera pointed at a white wall, but he gets things done. As to some other people I know." Miss Parker stares at Lyle.

"What are you implying Parker."

"Let's put it this way Lyle, when you see Alex tell him that all the information he was looking for, was right under his nose." Miss Parker shines the DSA at Lyle."

The phone rings at Lyle's desk. He picks it up, all this time looking that Miss Parker.

"What? are your sure." Lyle said over the phone.

"Something wrong, baby brother?"

"I have to go to the tech room." Lyle got up with a very worried face and practically ran towards the tech room, he didn't even take the elevator, and he went running down the stairs.

Miss Parker decided to go too. But see took her time. She does take the elevator and arrives a couple of minutes after Lyle did. As Miss Parker comes in the tech room she sees Lyle throwing papers, kicking tables, tossing chairs and swearing out loud.

"Don't tell me, let me guess?"

"Save it Miss Parker, I know what your going to say." Lyle turns around and pointed to her.

"I was just going…"

"I had it with Jarod, the day I catch him I'm going to kill him."

"He can really get on your never some times, Lyle." Miss Parker said.

"I don't understand he crack the system like if it was an egg."

A memory comes flashing into Miss Parker mind in the voice of Jarod: "_At the end of a movie do you ever stay and read the credits._"

'Lyle do you have the technical installation manuals for the system?"

"They should be on that desk, Why?"

"Lyle do you ever stay for the credits at the end of a movie?" Miss Parker asks Lyle as she was going through the technical manuals.

"No, why? Nobody does.

"You see Lyle, a lot of people went through a lots of work to create your so-called hacker proof security system software, that now we know it's not that hacker proof, as you thought it mite have been. But never the less, my point is that a lot of people work very hard to create this system and you should give them credit of there hard work."

'Ok, Miss Parker where are you going with all this. I don't have time for all this bull…" Lyle responds in a very frustrated voice.

Miss Parker keeps going over the technical manuals.

"Oh! here it is." Miss Parker said.

"Here, what?" Lyle responded.

"For how long have you had this documents in your possession Lyle?"

"I don't know maybe two months. Come on Parker get to the point I don't have time for these games, plus I have to start thinking on how I going to explain all this to the Tower."

"The point is Lyle, that you had the solution to your problem and could have avoided all this humiliation and the headache of confronting the people in the Tower. Only if you would have taking the time to go all over this manuals.

"Parker, your point is."

"Lyle, all the engineers that worked on this program are all profiled here. And I believe that your problem is right here." Miss Parker hand over the technical manuals she was reading to Lyle.

Lyle opened the manuals, look at it for a couple of seconds and threw it on the desk. The page he had been reading was facing up. The name and picture of one of the engineers that had work on the project read: Jarod Gates software engineers.

****

THE END 

****


End file.
